Shipping containers, also known as ISO containers, are commonly used to receive, store, and transport a wide variety of materials from across the world. When used with bulk materials such as grains and milled products, bulkheads installed within the container constrain the material during loading and inspection. Typically, bulkheads are heavy and durable, making them cumbersome to install and remove.